


Ridiculous

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Hinata Hajime, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime sees something bizarre one morning.Sentence 6: “Are you trying to give us away?”





	Ridiculous

When Hajime walks into the restaurant, he finds the room empty. Although, upon further inspection, there are actually people in here. Two people appear to be hidden under a table at the back of the room, and he hears them whispering when he approaches them.

One of them lets out a high-pitched giggle, and the other shushes them.

“Are you trying to give us away?” the second voice, Chiaki, says.

“No, it is just…” Sonia, the first voice, giggles again.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Hajime says, crouching down so he can see them.

“Crap, you ruined it, Hajime,” Chiaki says.

“Ruined what?”

“We were planning on making everyone jump,” Sonia explains as she and Chiaki crawl out from under the table.

“And… why exactly did you have that idea?” Hajime says, wondering if he’s going mad or if everyone around here is just weird.

“I just thought it would be fun,” Chiaki says, getting to her feet and rubbing her bleary eyes. “Isn’t that… the sort of things friends do?”

Hajime looks between the two girls, something strange fluttering in his chest. “You… consider us all your friends?”

“Of course we do.”

And although they’re ridiculous, Hajime smiles. “Thanks.”


End file.
